canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Golden Gunner Race
Cast * Jake Clawson/Razor - Barry Gordon * Chance Furlong/T-Bone - Charles Adler * Callie Briggs – Tress MacNeille * Commander Feral – Gary Owens * Lieutenant Tobias Furlong - Kevin Conroy * Mayor Manx – Jim Cummings * Fido Furlong - Heidi Shannon Guest Cast (in order of appearance): * Abner Doolittle – Lewis Arquette * Narrator – William Woodson * Dr. Abby Sinian – Linda Gary * The Blue Missile – Michael Bell * Robert Clawson - Arte Johnson Supporting Cast (in order of appearance): * Dockworker – John Mariano * Ann Gora – Candi Milo * Man - Barry Gordon * David Litterbin - John Byner * Barry – Rob Paulsen * Enforcer Commando #1 – Barry Gordon * Enforcer Commando #2 – Maurice LaMarche * Race Announcer - Jim Cummings * Computer Voice – Tress MacNeille Transcript: Act One: Doolittle: Come on now, a little muck never slowed you down before… Got a hold of something big… whuh? Dockworker: Kats alive, that’s an old Mega War II fighter gunner in a plane! Doolittle: Not just any of a weapon, sonny, it belonged to the greatest gunner who ever lived. Dockworker: Wow! A real war hero! Doolittle:He was no hero, sonny. He was the most evil kat who ever quicks on a draw and took to the air: The Blue Missile. SCENE END Ann: Yes, according to Megawar II veteran Abner Doolittle, this is believed to be the weapons system operator in a plane flown by the infamous Blue Missile. It was Abner’s crane that dragged the plane from its watery resting place where it has remained since being shot down in one of the greatest missile battles of the war. Doolittle: Yep, saw it with my own two eyes. SCENE END David Litterbin (on TV): It's true. The Blue Missile was no longer a hero. He's bad and he's the bestest gunner in a plane in Megakat City. But most of all, The Red Missile Jake: (laughs) Aww, I love this star of a show, David Litterbin! (giggles) Chance: Will you stop laughing long enough to spot me? Jake: Mmm hmm, Look! There's a special guest star anyway! Doolittle: (on TV) Yep, the The Red Missile, and his archenemy the Blue Missile were going at it tooth and nail, ‘til there was only one left hole in one shot Jake: Hey, they’re talking about the Blue Missile. (leaves Chance unspotted at bench press) Doolittle: (on TV) Yep, the Blue Missile was the greatest gunner in a ra Mega War II. David Litterbin: Yes, indeed. Jake: (chuckles), Looks like he was on the wrong side. (holds a small picture of Mr. Robert Clawson) ''This is my father who wants to be the Red Missile, his great grandfather. Chance: Jake! (straining) Ow! Ann: (on TV) So, this weapon antique will be moved to Megakat City Museum of History for further study and display. Jake: That’s the Blue Missile’s plane! Maybe we can go see it, buddy! (gasp) Chance: (choking on bench press) Jake: ''(giggles) What’s the matter, Chance? Can't feel so proud to ask for help? You look scared today. (wink) Chance: (cough) It also will be some of a few more seconds, Even if I might’ve been as extinct as the Blue Missile. Jake: I can’t believe that I am going to get a chance to see the Blue Missile’s plane. (puts in a tape into the VCR) Narrator: So, come share with us the greatest missile race of MegaKat Speedway. Chance: No, Jake, not that one again. I thought you’ve seen this tape at least 100 times. Narrator: There’s the Red Missile, and there’s his enemy, the Blue Missile. Jake: Don't be silly, Chance! Relax! You fooled them every time. Chance: Jake, Won't you forgetting that the Blue Missile was the most evil gunner in history of the universe? Jake: Yeah, he was a bad guy, and he was also the baddest gunner around. Well, next to the Red Missile anyway. He was my great grandfather. Chance: And the only problem. Mr. Robert Clawson is your father now. SCENE END Barry: You know, Dr. Sinian, for a 50 year old airplane she’s in pretty good shape. But tomorrow they're getting ready to race for this missile racing competition. Dr. Sinian: Yes, the cold waters of Megakat Bay must’ve preserved it. Goodnight Barry. Barry: Good night Dr. Sinian. (hearing noise back in the exhibit) What the–? (gasp) Blue Missile: (laughter) Barry: Holy Kats! Blue Missile: Time to settle an old score. (laughter as he flies into the sky) The Red Missile! My mortal enemy! (shoots a Missile billboard). SCENE END (Blue Missile leads Enforcer choppers on a chase, outmaneuvering them) Callie: I better call the SWAT Kats. I need Razor, now! SCENE END (Klaxon blares) Jake: It’s Callie! (answers) Hi, Ms. Briggs! What's up? Callie: The Blue Missile’s plane just attacked the Mayor’s office, and shredded three Enforcer choppers. Jake: (gasps) Oh no! Looks like the Blue Missile got covered in golden paint. Callie: Maybe so, but he’s using live ammunition. Jake: Just calm down, beautiful, And it looks like we’re on our way. SCENE END (Manx’s mobile rings) Manx: Ah, that Callie, simply amazing. She’s finished my dedication speech already. I hope she remembered to put in that business about courage and bravery. Not to mention, loyalty… (unsuccessfully taps golf ball to hole with his foot after checking to make sure no one is looking) Manx: Hello? Callie: Mayor Manx, the Blue Missile’s plane shot up your office! Manx: You’ll have to speak up Callie, I can’t hear you– (gasp) Blue Missile: (laughs) Manx: What do you want with me, don’t you know who he is? Blue Missile: I know just who you are, and I’ve waited a long time for this, Missile! (laughs) SCENE END Razor: SCENE END SCENE END Race Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, Red Missile: Race Announcer: Act Two: Race Announcer: On your marks....Get set....Go! SCENE END Razor: However I’ve been telling you that for years, buddy. I never missed the Red Missile. (chuckles) T-Bone: Got him! Razor: Looks like you missed, T-bone the sure-shot. T-Bone: Uh oh. Too late! Razor: Launching torch arrows. Activate! T-Bone: Bullseye! Blue Missile: I don't even think so, Ace gunner. Deploying those claw missiles. Razor: What?! this guy’s on the edge! T-Bone: Something tells me that we don’t already know. Razor: Let's see if you can clip these airborne arrow of the wings, T-Bone. T-Bone: Roger. Time to go for a speed. Blue Missile: Fools! You can’t stop me! (crashes into the bay) Razor: The effortless bronze gunner was good, On second thought, I'm Razor, the number one. T-Bone: Heh heh, you also had a maximum thruster with the old cyclotron. Razor: It’s a pilot with a high-tech edge, T-Bone. So don't act silliness. T-Bone: Would you be better promise not to watch that old tape again when I agree with you? I'm too scared and I have a headache. SCENE END SCENE END Feral: (pats the Red Missile Jet) A pity you didn’t have a chance to show up those SWAT Kats today but you will. Guard it well. Enforcer Commandos: Yes sir! Enforcer Commando #2: What is it? (seeing bubbling in the water) Blue Missile: (laughs and takes off in the Red Missile Jet) Enforcer Commando #1: Hey! Enforcer Commando #2: Get away from there! SCENE END Commander Feral: What?! How could you let a multi-billion dollar l get hijacked? I want it found now! (slams car phone down) SCENE END Manx: Mmmm, have I mentioned I’m running for re-election? (eating a hot dog) Good to see you, cute baby. Can I buy you lunch? Here, take a button! No need to thank me. Callie: (to repairman) Thanks for fixing the window. Now I have a perfect view of Mayor Manx working the voters. And Mr. Clawson could think about it. (phone rings) Callie: Mayor’s office, Deputy Mayor Briggs speaking. Dr. Abby Sinian: Callie listen. I think I found out how to destroy the bronze gunner. He's my son and he's good at being a gunner. I just hope I will bring a golden trophy for my son. Callie: Thanks anyway, Mr. Clawson. But the SWAT Kats have already taken care of him. Now all I have to worry about is the Mayor’s next speech– (gasp) (The Blue Missile attacks the Mayor’s office again, shooting up a cardboard cutout of Manx) Callie: On second thought, how do you kill a bronze statue? (screams as the bullet-riddled Manx cutout falls down in front of her) Robert Clawson: (in disbelief) The Blue Missile! In the Red Missile! SCENE END Razor: I've always want to be sorry to see the Blue Missile go down. Callie: SWAT Kats! The Blue Missile is back and he’s against the Red Missile! Razor: We’re on our way! Callie: I’m going to go get the Mayor! According to Mr. Clawson the only way to stop the Blue Missile is for a relative of the Red Missile to shoot him down. Act Three: Razor: (gasp) ''Father? Blue Missile: (laughs while shooting down several Enforcer choppers) Computer Voice: Locking on target now. Blue Missile: (laughs) This is almost too easy! (The Turbokat comes into view) Blue Missile: You’ll have to do better this time! Razor: Can you get a maximum thrust on this guy, T-Bone? T-Bone: Hold it! ''(thrusts) Computer Voice: Warning. Enemy maximum thrusters. Institute anti-maximum thrusters. Callie: Mayor Manx? Mayor Manx! Wait (jumps into speeding limousine that Manx has commandeered) Manx: That solid guy means to kill me, Callie! Fido: Yes, and he's the only one that can stop him. Manx: Him? Then we’re doomed! Doomed I tell you! Robert Clawson: Relax, Mayor! I know that me and my son can! Manx: Oh. Blue Missile: (laughs) Missile is mine! Razor: And I'm not giving up with my father now! Blue Missile: Mine’s already been solid! (laughs) Razor: (gasp) Crud! He's gone! Callie: Better let me drive Mayor. I know just where to find you something to fight back with. T-Bone: So long, Blue Missile! Razor: What’s Callie doing? She and Manx are landed on their feet down there! Crud! T-Bone: Even your father really is the only one who can bring down the Blue Missile. Callie: It’s up to you now, Mr. Clawson. Robert Clawson: On my way! (disguise as a Red Missile) ''Perfect! Now I've gotta help my bravest son and a man's best friend! Blue Missile: It’s just you and me now, Missile! Robert Clawson (Red Missile): Never! T-Bone: Missile blew it! Razor: Now how can he thrust against the Blue Missile? T-Bone: With our help! (thrust) Ready to try again, sir? Robert Clawson (Red Missile): You've got it! Blue Missile: (knocks down the Cyclotron) You were no match for the Blue Missile! T-Bone: Now sir! Thrust up up, and away! (Robert presses button to fire but misses) Blue Missile: Nice try Missile guy! Razor: You must be getting more effortless, Missile! Falling for one of your own tricks! T-Bone: Take your best shot, sir! Or you’ll never win! (Missile bolsters his courage and fire again, shooting the Blue Missile down) Blue Missile: Noooooo! Race Announcer: And so, the The winners are...The Red Missile and the SWAT Kats! Manx: Is he g-gone? Callie: He’s history. Toby / Fido: Did he win? Robert Clawson: Where's my son anyway? Jake: Here I am, father. Robert Clawson: Jake! I'm so glad that you won the Megakat Speedway. Congratulations, my son. Jake: Thanks, father. Hey, you dressed up as your great grandfather, Red Missile. Robert Clawson: Me? ''(laugh) Sure I did. You are my winner and you are my best ace gunner in Megakat City.(hugs Jake happily) Callie: And here's your trophy that you shot down to the Blue Missile. Jake: Why, thank you. Callie: (kisses Jake's cheek) (Robert drives his cyclotron to his home with his son, Jake while waving goodbye to Callie) Jake: And best of all, T-Bone could say, gotcha! (wink) SCENE END Toby: (to Fido) Who the heck is he? Being a Red Missile? Fido: ''(to Toby) ''Don't sweat it, Toby. Next time, you and Mr. Feral can get along together with me. T-Bone: Did he find his father to graduate, Mayor? Manx: Oh, yes. It’s all in the genes. T-Bone is my boy. After all, He's the great grandson of the Red Missile, and I hope to have your vote on election day. You are registered, aren’t you? (pings a large button on T-Bone, and squeeze on him) T-Bone: What?! Ow! Oh no! CREDITS ROLL Category:SWAT Kats episode transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:1993